


A Question A Day

by Fluff_Lover69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, I hope this isn’t a slowburn, I spent like 20 minutes trying to create this, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor Violence, Slow To Update, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, it probably is, yes i did cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_Lover69/pseuds/Fluff_Lover69
Summary: Another day, another question.Or what Shouyou grew to call “Enlightenment sessions”. Not that Tobio really cared, as far as he knew. Shouyou just gives himself the benefit of the doubt and tells himself that he’s just a little shy and closed off. It’s not like he blames Tobio.After all, it isn’t his fault that he was diagnosed with Amnesia.All those forgotten fun times… Hinata figures Kageyama must’ve been one of the ones who took it the hardest. After all, out of all the people he loved the most, Tobio had been the only one he hadn’t remembered yet. Not a single fragment of memory has been spent around him. It was rather peculiar, actually. He wonders why but…Kageyama won’t tell him.That’s the real question, isn’t it?Why does he remember everyone else but Kageyama?Why is it that every time he catches him staring, he feels as though Tobio’s small scowl looks almost guilty. What could have happened between them to have all memories of Kageyama Tobio wiped from his consciousness?Hinata doesn’t know.Or.Hinata Shouyou has amnesia and Kageyama offers to help. Unfortunately for him however, Tobio happens to leave some important details out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kagehina Big Bang 2020





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starstruck_platforms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you?”
> 
> Hinata’s question wasn’t really a question; More like a demand. “Tell me who you are.” He practically says. Theoretically, anyways.
> 
> The stranger in front of him doesn’t have much to say. The question doesn’t phase nor scares him. The stranger, with his dark ocean eyes in all their glory, stares back at Hinata with guilt. Maybe he had wronged him in a past life. Maybe they had a fall out. Though, there was no point in guessing now.
> 
> Finally, this blue eyed boy answers.
> 
> “I’m Tobio, your best friend.”

  1. Who are you?



_ Bright headlights flash before his eyes, when suddenly, Hinata hears him.  _

_ A call of his name, making itself loud and known. It’s filled with grief, remorse, and love.  _

  
  


“Who are you?”

Hinata’s question wasn’t really a question; More like a demand. “Tell me who you are.” He practically says. Theoretically, anyways.

The stranger in front of him doesn’t have much to say. The question doesn’t phase nor scares him. The stranger, with his dark ocean eyes in all their glory, stares back at Hinata with guilt. Maybe he had wronged him in a past life. Maybe they had a fall out. Though, there was no point in guessing now.

Finally, this blue eyed boy answers.

“I’m Tobio, your best friend.”

He doesn’t go past that. Hinata doesn’t let him. “Are you sure? I’m afraid I have never seen you in my life.”

Maybe that was insensitive of him. 

“Oh, Shouyou…” A woman gasped, grasping her within his arms. If Hinata didn’t feel obligated to give her this much, perhaps he would have pushed her off by now. Though… something about her was familiar. Then there was the fact they looked quite similar as well.

Making a mental note that there was a possibility they were related, he had half a mind to hug her back, meeting eyes with a tall man across the room. His gray hair was enchanting, and unlike with most people, it added onto his looks.

“Hi.” He speaks, moving away from the shadowed corner. “I’m a friend. I’m sure you don’t remember me either but—”

“Bakery.” Hinata found himself saying, a little jaw dropped by this beauty’s kindness. “You’re… sugar.”

‘Sugar’ lets out a wet laugh, catching half of the room off guard. “N-No… It’s Suga. Sugawara.”

Shouyou flushes a bit but moves on to the last person he recognizes. “What about you?” 

Another  **_tall_ ** male stands up from his chair stationed across the room, making his way to Hinata and leaning a little closer than the others. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. I was your ex but then we became pretty good friends after a while… It’s okay if you don’t remember. Trust me. I’m just glad you’re healthy for the most part.”

Hinata recalls a memory, a fall out. It wasn’t brutal, no. It was just a small misunderstanding. ‘Yamagoochi’ was there and he seemed upset. Guilt ensues the patient, coughing up a fit once feeling a bit heavy.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see the strangers around him startled from probable concern and makes a conclusion. 

_ They care about me _ . 

Intent on making sure they didn’t exert themselves more they have probably already, he clears his throat, sitting up before addressing each and every one of them.

“Sugar—Sugawara. Yes, I do remember bits and pieces. They’re vague— but there.” He admits, biting his lip as he moved onto the other. “I’m not too sure about this but… Natsu?”

Almost simultaneously, the girl jumps up and hugs him, earning a yelp from Hinata. He must’ve been right.

“O-Okay then… And Yamaguchi. I do remember you. Much clearer actually.” Hinata pauses. “And you?... I don’t— I don’t remember you. At all.”

The blue boy stands, releasing his hand towards the shorter. Curious yet hesitant, Hinata grabs the hand, jumping a bit when Kageyama shook it with great strength.

“Oh shit— Sorry, it’s… a thing we used to do.”

“Pardon?” Shouyou asks, raising a brow in confusion.

Kageyama takes a seat, causing the patient besides him to tense slightly. “We used to have competitions on who could shake hands better.”

Unresponsive, Hinata blinks, feeling awfully oblivious. Thankfully, Tobio says something.

“Apologies, I should have known better. It’s fine anyways. You always were pretty slow at some things.”

This gets the exhausted riled up. “Excuse me? That’s kind of rude! Besides, I’m literally injured. What the hell kind of expectations did you have?”

“I wouldn’t say expectations… More like hopes. Though, I think you did get a little smarter.”

A small clap sounds throughout the room and once Hinata’s able to ask what the hell happened, he processes the action that happened right before him.

There in their natural habitat were two handsome figures, arguing over the more angrier stranger’s rudeness. Kageyama seemed to be more than used to it so he figured they really were good friends. Even despite the fact that Hinata had no recollection of him.

“—Fine, fine. I’ll stop.” Kageyama pouts, growling. For some unknown reason… Hinata immediately knew something. Being grouchy was a regular thing for this wreck of an idiot.

Maybe it was just attractive people in general that got heated all the time.

“What? You look sick.” Prods Sugawara, earning a few waves from Hinata.

“N-No! I’m great and… just tired. Yeah.”

“You‘ve been sleeping for forever. How are you—” Koushi slaps him again.

“Don’t mind Kageyama. He’s just excited to see you.”

Hinata pauses once more. Eventually, he does find his words. “Huh? Excited? If anything, he seems… upset that I woke up.”

Sure enough, the blue boy practically snaps his neck trying to turn. Yet again, their eyes meet however this time, Hinata can see a bit of offense swirling into his irises. 

Their interaction doesn’t get past that because two seconds later, Sugawara’s pulling Kageyama away with a little more force than needed. While it looked like they were arguing, it seemed to Hinata that perhaps there was more to the situation than what they were leading on.

However, Shouyou doesn’t have the strength to pry. He doesn’t have much strength at all at this point. 

“Alright, that's enough. Visiting hours are over at this time, please exit the patient’s room and come back at a later time. I assure you, he isn’t going anywhere.” The doctor interrupts, guiding Hinata’s so-called ‘friends’ out the door.

He wasn’t going to lie… it felt  _ thrilling _ to see them. 

Maybe it was because they really did mean a lot to him. Then again, it might’ve been the shock from gaining all of those faint memories that he couldn’t quite make out clearly. Whatever it was, it felt  _ surreal _ .

So here he sat, in the empty cold room in his hospital bed, resting idly under the blank sheets. Eerie in all its glory. 

Call him soft but he felt… lonely. 

Curling up as tight as he could, Hinata nestled himself into the comforter, disturbed by the range of emotions he was feeling. Then, there were tears. Tears wiping down the small of his cheeks.

It was overwhelming to say the least, and the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor didn’t help either. 

He feels cold and empty inside, while filled with love. For whom? Why? What the hell was going on? 

A whisper escapes his lips.  _ Now _ he’s terrified. He doesn’t know what the hell he just mumbled nor what it meant but… Hinata knows it wasn’t a good memory. The intensified sobbing should have been more than enough for him to realize it.

Hinata blinks back the last few tears, dedicated to stopping this abrupt and abnormal crying when he had so many people worrying enough as it is. Eventually, he caves in and lets his exhausted mind take over from there.

Right before he’s drifting off to sleep, he sees a faint blank ‘Get Well Soon!’ card. No name nor anything besides the empty template itself. 

_ ‘Odd’  _ was the last thought he had.

Another mumble.

  
  
  


.

  
  


When Hinata wakes up, he’s about as confused as yesterday upon meeting the last few people. Now, apparently, they had multiplied.

“H-Hinata!” A child(?) sobs, his single blonde streak of hair spooking the boy a bit. “Oh I was so scared!...”

To be fair, Shouyou, while only remembering bits and pieces of his identity, would much like to believe he didn’t befriend children still in middle school. “Are you my… nephew? Nice to meet you.”

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

“Excuse ME?!” He growls, “I am Nishinoya Yuu! Your online best friend! I know I did  **not** drive hours here just to be called a fucking kid. This is worse than you not remembering me…”

“Noya, let’s calm down…”  **_Another_ ** tall man adds.

It was safe to say Hinata was on the verge of screaming the next time he saw another damn titan.

And then  _ he  _ came.

_ He  _ wasn’t as friendly as the others. Only second to Kageyama when it came to rudeness. 

And what he meant by that was the intense glares he was giving him the entire 10 minutes he was there. Hinata could overhear something that appeared to be his name. Tsukishima, if he heard correctly.

This so-called Tsukishima appeared to have a bad relationship with Hinata's supposed best friend. And if that wasn’t weird enough, Yamaguchi also seemed to not quite like Kageyama as well.

Eventually, they all left and Hinata had memorized all of their names and committed it to memory.

Asahi, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Sugawara, Daichi (a police officer who couldn’t visit because of his troublesome work hours), and Kageyama Tobio, who seemed way too handsome to be any friend of his. Perhaps he was some celebrity that pitied his situation. Probably. 

Then it hits him, the discussion he had with his doctor right after talking with each and every one of them besides the cop. 

  
  
  


_ “You understand, right?” He had asked considerately. _

_ To be honest, Hinata didn’t  _ want  _ to understand. It was bad enough as it was sitting in an empty hospital room but to deal with something that he’d have outside of this was unbearable to think about it. _

_ “Could you repeat it? It feels almost.. unreal, I guess.”  _

_ “Of course.” The doctor flips through a couple of pages before repeating his words. “Our previous prediction regarding your recovery speed is, unfortunately, wrong. Your memory won’t be recovering anytime soon— At least not without some event, person, or place sparking your memories alive, we can’t say for certain.” _

_ Accepting this point, Hinata bites his lip. “I understand.” _

  
  
  
  
  


Shouyou kicks his legs back and forth as he plucks petal by petal off a sunflower given to him by Tobio. He stops at the last petal, gently petting it with care before mercilessly tearing it off.

This wasn’t fair.

How was he supposed to know what was going to trigger him or not?!

Hinata couldn’t bear to burden his friends further, they had worried themselves enough. He needed to handle this by himself otherwise how else could he prove to be efficient in the real world if he was constantly asking for some sort of aid? This was ridiculous. He wasn’t a child!

  
  


But,

If he wanted his memories back, he couldn’t do it alone. 

Anxious, he hops off the bed and strokes the telephone on the counter. All it took was a few seconds to dial any of his wonderful friends’ numbers and ask them for help in his adventure of recovering his memories. It’s not like they’d say no to him… Perhaps that was the problem then.

Even so, he dials.

“Hello?—”

“SHOUYOU!” Noya yells. “I missed you!—”

Almost immediately, Hinata hangs up.

_ I’m not ready,  _ He thinks,  _ I am  _ **_not_ ** _ ready. _

Sure enough, the phone is ringing off the hook moments later. 

“You know…” Tobio pipes out of nowhere from the doorframe, “You don’t have to pick up. He can wait. Also, don’t try to push yourself onto us. Take your time… Do as you please. They won’t bite.”

Hinata shrugs his comfort off. “I appreciate the reassurance but you guys are my friends. It’s the least I could do, y’know? Also… How long have you been standing there?”

“I saw you slam the phone down.” Kageyama doesn’t press him further from that. Hinata’s glad.

Despite the unruly circumstances, he wants to give his past relationships his everything. After all, Lord knows how much they lost when Hinata lost his memory. 

Maybe by letting them help, he can still somehow give back.

“Alright! How may I assist you on this fine morning?” He smiles.

Tobio doesn’t answer; he exits the room for a few moments and comes right back, bearing two plates that probably came from the local cafeteria. To be honest, Hinata didn’t really take a liking to Kageyama at first but maybe he was just shy… And when he gets out of this shy phase, he’ll open up to him with wide arms and be much kinder.

Unfortunately, today was not that day.

“Eat up, dumbass.” Tobio spites, dropping the dinner tray onto an empty area on the bed. “Your doctor told me you haven’t touched food ever since you woke up. You’re not going to grow any taller if you keep this up.”

Shouyou’s eye twitches from irritation. “Fine… It’s not like I’m doing this for my height… I just suddenly got hungry.”

“You shouldn’t hold back like that.”

“Hunger really isn’t all that important compared to my other problems--”

“Not that, you…” Kageyama stops himself and continues. “I’m talking about your attitude. You seem like you’re trying to restrain yourself or something...”

“Well I don’t want to come off as rude! Especially after all you’ve done for me.”

Although it was at first an honest and endearing response, Hinata couldn’t help but have a strong feeling that maybe he said something wrong.

And while it was brief and could have no meaning behind it, Tobio’s next response is evidence enough for him. “Just eat it please.”

As rude as it sounds, Hinata can’t imagine him being the type to say please; just the opposite. Yet here he was, pleading with a tone that could come from a kicked dog. 

It was a little unnatural coming from someone who looked like they have committed homicide before. Even so, Shouyou urges himself to sit down beside the lunch plate and start chewing. And damn is he glad he does.

“Whoa.. What is this? Is it the fact that I haven’t had a taste of real food in a while or does Hospital meat taste like heaven?”

“First off…” Kageyama sighs, “There’s nothing wrong with hospital meat. You’re just unbelievably naive. Don’t believe the television rumors, you idiot. Secondly, no. I made this food.”

  
  
  


As crazy as it was, for the first time since he woke up… Hinata laughs. Not a fraud, awkward chuckle, no. A full on fit of laughter that can’t help but spread a smile on Kageyama’s face. It’s a warm breeze that flows through Shouyou and lightens him in some way. And with that hysterical gesture of joy, Hinata says “You’re lying.” 

Consequently, Tobio’s climbing onto the mattress with a forced straight face and brings his unsettling(?) ocean eyes to meet Shouyou’s. “It’s the truth.” He says with a crook of a smile. Challengingly, Hinata scoots a little closer with determination. “It’s not nice to lie to injured people.”

That’s what get’s Hinata a second head injury.

“Shut up, idiot.” Kageyama barks.

“Tobio!” Hinata cries, teary-eyed. “That hurted a lot! Why would you do that?!”

Funny enough, he flusters. “O-Oh shit, I’m sorry… Force of habit! Are you okay?”

“No! And is that supposed to make me feel better?!...” Shouyou growls, throwing his hands in the air all the while. “Well I guess it does explain the instincts I had before you decided it was a good idea to smack me.”

“...Hmph. It isn’t my fault you’re so annoying.”

“Oh yeah, sure. Blame the agitated, injured patient!”

  
  



	2. Who Was I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou, like any normal person who wouldn’t know, asks about the type of person he was. Of course, Kageyama responds.

2\. Who was I?

Initially, the last person Shouyou expected to visit him as often as he eats was Kageyama. However, he’s surprised when out of the blue, not even a full 48 hours later, Tobio is coming back to the hospital with a bag of canapés in hand and a flustered pout.

“Who are those for?” He asks, quickly sitting up once smelling the sweets. “Did you bring them for me?”

Tobio squints. “No, I bought them for myself.”

“Oh.”

“...I’m kidding, dumbass.”

“Oh!” Hinata beams, chasing after the paper bag and scooping up multiple breads. “Thank you, Kageyama!”

The other doesn’t respond. Instead, he takes a seat besides the hospital bed and sighs. Although he hadn’t known him for very long, Shouyou had already come up with the conclusion that Kageyama Tobio is, in fact, very easy to read. Although he doesn’t say much, his gestures make his moods very apparent and clear to others. To Hinata, at the very least.

Perhaps that’s what rolls the question of concern off his tongue. “What’s wrong?”

It takes a few moments, but eventually Tobio does respond. “I’m worried about you. They said you’re ready for release but have to be supervised for a while…”

“So what’s the problem?” Hinata asks.

“Well, it’s a little soon, don’t you think?”

“Soon or not, it was bound to happen eventually right?”

“But maybe we should prepare you more—”

“Well if you think about it,” Hinata reasons, “you can never really be prepared enough for anything.”

“I beg to differ,” Tobio argues, “That throws away the whole concept of over-preparation, does it not?”

Hinata frowns. “Yes but come on? 

Eyes holding a childish glimmer, Tobio scowls. “It’s so like you to not have the slightest logic in your argument.”

“Thank you! I’m so right all the time, I usually don’t _need_ logic.”

“...What?”

Shouyou deadpans in an unimpressed manner before smoothing his hair down with his hands and frowning. In a mocking tone, he squints while growling a few words. “I’m Kageyama Tobio and I’m too stupid to comprehend words. Grrr, I always want to bite someone’s head off. I’ll stab you in your sleep—”

Kageyama’s hand meets Shouyou’s shoulder. “Cut it out.” He says, and it takes everything for Hinata to bite back the laughter that’s just barely on the tip of his tongue. Stupid Tobio and his easy to mimic voice. It was uncanny how much his own mimicking was as close to the original as it was.

He wasn’t complaining. The aggressively embarrassed expression on Tobio’s face is one he would describe as priceless. That much is certain. However, the other party would beg to differ.

With a huff, Kageyama scoops up his pastries and snatches the one Hinata was currently chewing on away. “Since you take me for a fool, you can go to hell. Enjoy your mystery meat, carrot top.”

And just like that, Hinata’s lost his favorite visitor yet again. Temporarily, of course; because no matter how many times Tobio reminds him that he couldn’t care less about his health, there’s no denying the underlying suspicion that arises from his frequent visiting. Shouyou finds that part about Kageyama rather endearing and adorable if he was going to be honest. Interesting, too. He can see why he was close friends with him now, it does make sense.

However, that doesn’t mean he feels as close as he should feel. Although he had been restraining his true nature in fear of scaring off (or annoying) his friends, he can see that he’s not the only one holding back. Call him overdramatic or self centered but if he didn’t know any better, he’d think Tobio’s hiding something…

No matter, there was no point in dwelling. If everything he said was true, they were best friends and by friend law, secrets and lies are not encouraged. That much is practically common sense.

Hinata isn’t an idiot, though. There’s going to be a reason why he doesn’t remember some specifics but can see the big picture. He doesn’t want to start throwing words around but “coping mechanism” seemed fitting. Especially considering the fact that it may very well be something else entirely.

But what else could it be? His mind was blocking certain memories from his consciousness and they were most likely distasteful if not traumatic. Whatever the case, he had a right to know.

Maybe he could ask the next time Kageyama visits.

Lucky for Hinata, the wait for his favorite visitor to come again wasn’t long. As he’s poking at the hospital gelatin on his plate, the door opens to reveal Tobio who comes in with an angry-neutral expression. Truth be told, Shouyou find it kind of adorable. Especially with his nose scrunched up as if in disgust, now that part reminds him of a child. 

“What are you staring at?” Kageyama growls.

Hinata doesn’t sugarcoat his response. He had already been caught in his act anyways. “You.” He tries not to pay any mind to the widened royal blue eyes glancing back at him and instead looks away. “So why’d you come back? You seem pretty pissed about joking around…”

Tobio goes back to his previous task. “What do you take me for? I’m not one to hold any grudges, if you didn’t already know.”

“Well, I do have amnesia and next to no recollection of ever meeting you so yeah, forgive me for being a little oblivious—”

“The flowers.”

Hinata hums.

“I came to tend to the flowers.” Kageyama simply puts and turns his head to face Hinata. “I have been for a while.”

“Oh…” Shouyou blinks, “Well, I doubt they’ll last for too long. It gets awfully cold at night especially since we’re already in early winter.”

“I’m aware.”

The conversation doesn’t pick up much after that. Kageyama busies himself with the daisies and sunflowers stationed on the nightstand while Hinata watches promptly, subconsciously eating away at the gelatin before him. The only times he wasn’t staring at Tobio was when he had to step out to change the water for the flora.

In which case, he would utilize that time to appreciate the winter scenery outside. The snow was light, not sturdy enough to stick but thick enough to see from his position on the bed. Shouyou couldn’t bear to wait for his release. Although, the testing beforehand part seemed distasteful.

No matter. He’ll pass through it plus whatever they throw at him like nothing and get his ticket out of here. 

“Sh— Hinata.” 

He shifts in his bed. “Yes?”

Tobio’s head is peeking from the door and judging by the look on his face, he had nothing good to say. “I gave away one of your sunflowers…”

It’s a small moment of shared silence that overcomes the room for a few seconds. Something about the stillness was so humorous but Hinata would be lying if he said that was why he suddenly bent over and began hysterically laughing. He never meant to suggest he was making fun of Tobio— again. One can’t help the hilarity of the situation from getting to them especially when Kageyama had the most guilty expression written all over his face. It almost made him want to cry from guilt himself.

However he restrains himself and bites painfully at his thumb until the sensation overrides his giggling fit. 

It’s crazy to think someone could cause such a reaction from him, especially considering the situation. Maybe he was just that kind of person.

Ah! Of course!

“T-Tobio.” The stutter on his tongue only helps prove the level of hysteria he was in. “Can I ask you something?”

Almost instantly, the mood washes over. Perhaps it was the way Hinata approached the question. He was _just_ clutching his stomach for aid only a few mere seconds ago. It’s understandable that Kageyama would be a little bit tripped out. Still, that doesn’t explain the sudden rise in fear shown in his midnight gaze. 

Nor does it explain his tightened grip on the flower vase in his fist. 

“What’s your question?” He asks with a neutral expression that was far too forced for _anyone_ to believe.

“Well…” Hinata almost finds the sudden nervousness crowding his thoughts concerning, “I’d like to know who I am— Or rather was.”

“Oh.”

And just like that, the mood shifts again; ever so slightly. It goes silent, but a comfortable silence. That is, until Tobio is answering his question with a proud smirk.

“You’re annoying, short tempered, stupid, small, and abnormally friendly.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata slowly processes his words before picking up the last chunk of jello and aggressively shooting it at Kageyama. “That’s about the rudest thing anyone has ever told me since I’ve woken up.” He says, grabbing his bowl of macaroni, moving off the bed, and smashing it into Tobio’s stunned face. He even goes as far as making sure no inch of this jerk’s face goes uncovered and that every nook and cranny gets equal treatment. Then he allows the plate to drop to the ground with a clink. 

He wasn’t going to let anyone talk him down like that, especially not a bought him free pastries boy.

Though, he has half a mind to think he went too far when Kageyama is huffing out a macaroni piece out of his nose.

Then, the impossible happens.

Instead of actually killing Hinata and burying him outside of the hospital, Kageyama Tobio _laughs._ He laughs so loud, Shouyou almost jumps from the whiplash. It wasn’t too unpleasant despite the person it was coming from, but… it sounded a lot like relief. If that even makes sense.

Well, what it sounded like wasn’t the issue anyhow. It’d be best if Hinata could do damage control before Kageyama regained his senses and actually committed homicide. Unfortunately, he’s made the realization too late and feels something tingling.

It was similar to a feeling he felt the other day, right before Tobio was about to—

Without thinking, Shouyou ducks. Thank god because if he hadn’t, there’s a good chance he would’ve been knocked unconscious if this swinger wasn’t careful. He’s almost too shocked to scold Kageyama for doing something so immoral.

_Almost._

“Are you insane?!” He scoffs, “Wow, shameless, aren’t we?”

Kageyama shakes his head. “I knew you would dodge.”

“You mean you _hoped_ I would dodge.” Hinata corrects.

“Falsehood. It wouldn’t be like you to take a hit.” 

The urge to facepalm reaches Shouyou. Was this _really_ his **best** friend? 

He isn’t allowed to further his unimpressed manner because before he knows it, Tobio is dragging him to the bathroom with the cheese substance still smothered all over. “Help me take it off.”

“And why should I?”

Out of the blue, he’s raising Hinata’s hand with his own and dragging it to his face. Shouyou almost feels guilty for ruining such a handsome face. “Because if you do, I’ll tell you all about yourself.”

Mandarin eyes brighten in wonder before Shouyou finds himself frantically searching for a paper towel outside of the machine and turning on the sink, not daring to look away from Tobio’s eyes. It was a strange exchange, sure, but for some odd reason, Hinata felt as though moving his gaze away was practically criminal. Odd, really.

Odd indeed.

His train of thought is interrupted when Kageyama flicks a macaroni crumb in his direction. “Karma,” He says. Hinata begs to differ. 

“You know, you should have just let it happen, baker boy.” He warns with a mischievous grin, “I’ll pay you back someday. You’re lucky I need you for my memories.”

“So now I’m just some tool to you?”

Hinata hums. “A little more than that, I suppose. Or less. I would at least treat my tools with respect.”

Tobio stifles his laughter and flicks the shorter’s forehead. “Very well. I can’t say I appreciate the treatment, but I do suppose it could be worse.”

“Exactly! Be glad for what you have.”

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama exits the bathroom with a somewhat cleaned face and a rotten attitude. Meanwhile, Hinata’s left stranded by himself in the restroom without an escort back. Normally, he’d find himself always wanting to go outside of his dull hospital room but never having the energy to move anything but his arms. Now, somehow, he was out and not only that, he was all by himself with no supervision. Meaning he could do _whatever_ he wants— within reason. That part was especially important.

He sighs, conflicted. This was too much responsibility for someone like him, all things considered. The best course of action would be to find Kageyama and just force him to spit his life out. Yeah, that seemed pretty reasonable.

So it was settled. Hinata began his walk back to his room where he’d most likely find Kageyama and ultimately convince him to reveal his secrets.

It’s a shame his mission was thwarted when all of a sudden, while he’s exiting, he’s colliding into another patient and stumbling to the ground. His first instinct is to ask if the other is okay and apologize but instead, he stands his ground.

“W-What?” He asks, cursing himself out for stuttering all the while.

The stranger dusts himself off before staring down at him with a menacing glare. “Watch yourself, shrimp.”

Hinata grits his teeth. “Excuse you! That wasn’t my fault! You’re the one speed walking like it’s no one’s b-business! This is a _hospital_ , buddy. Try to be more considerate.”

And with that, he strolls off in a pissed mood. Who was that guy anyways? No matter, he didn’t seem like anyone important anyways despite being somewhat familiar… Hmph. Assholes will be assholes, he supposes.

Fortunately for him, his room isn’t too far away. Not to mention there were very helpful signs that aided him in his navigation. He was quick to get back to his bed. As exhilarating as finally being able to travel through the hospital halls was, he found it rather exhausting. Hinata would have to stretch more so he could slowly regain his physique. Resting for however long he was out for must’ve been bad…

Oh, right. Kageyama.

“Tobio?” He asks upon hearing a door creak open. There he stood, flower pots in hand alongside Sugar— Suga.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Kageyama races to his side quickly and puts down the pots on the nightstand. “Did something happen?”

Suga smacks him. “Are you an idiot? Why weren’t you watching him?! You’re the one who basically begged to see him.”

Hinata raises his brows in amusement. Kageyama does not find this amusing. The look of horror on his face does more than enough to showcase that.

“I-I went to tend to the flowers!” He excuses, a faint blush tinting his ears. “I didn’t _beg._ ”

“You did too! Noya could barely say anything when you kept yapping about wanting to visit him instead. We’re supposed to be taking _turns_ so we don’t overwhelm him.”

Kageyama scoffs. “Fine, you deal with him. I don’t give a shit anyway.” Stomping off, he flips Suga and Hinata before slamming the door behind him. 

Shouyou stays silent while Sugawara bursts into fits of laughter.

“Oh, Kageyama…” He says as he’s wiping a tear away and sitting besides Hinata. “Don’t mind him… He’s just shy. He cares a lot about you, y’know? So much that he doesn’t know how to handle it.”

Hinata blushes at that.

“Please forgive him.”

He crosses his legs. “I dunno. He seems like a dick.”

Sugawara laughs. “Yep. He is one.”

“So why should I forgive him?”

“Huh…” Suga hums, “I guess I’ll give you that. Just because.”

This time, Hinata’s the one to laugh. “Alright then… I’ll give him a chance. So what are you doing here?”

“I came to come watch Kageyama. Need to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Shouyou squints. “Like what?”

He doesn’t get his answer. Sugawara doesn’t give it to him. Instead, he stands up and makes his way towards the door. “I have to go, I got a text.” He says before leaving. Hinata wants to stop him and ask him what he meant by stupid but the click of the door is enough to tell him he missed his chance. Oh, well. Kageyama and Suga will visit him again eventually.

_Hopefully._

Hinata makes himself comfortable and sighs. Might as well sleep since he can’t find anything else to do—

Kageyama interrupts his thoughts.

“Hey!” He shouts upon entering the room once more, eyes blazing with determination. “I keep my word. I’ll tell you all about your dumb life tomorrow. Don’t fall asleep on me!”

And with that, he’s gone again.

Shouyou finds that it’s a little easier to fall asleep. As loud and demanding Kageyama’s words were, they also held a little bit of reassurance. Hinata’s thankful for that.

***

  
  


The soft smell of pastries filters through Hinata’s nose. It’s one of his indicators for Kageyama currently. That along with the faint steps that cause shadows from beneath the door.

Cinnamon is Hinata’s new favorite smell.

Kageyama puts down a cinnamon roll before moving a chair towards the mattress.

“Let’s begin. Pace yourself okay?”

Hinata smiles. “But of course.”

Kageyama sighs. “What do you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IFKDKD Sorry a few things came up hence the very very very late update... I’m so sorry for the ones who were looking forward to it and I hope I’m able to keep my original schedule— adulting sucks 🤢

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be twice a week and the next chapter will be released tomorrow!


End file.
